Neal Caffrey, Who?
by GleekKlainer
Summary: AU: Neal Caffrey isn't really his name. It's just another alias. His real name is Cooper Anderson, brother of Blaine Anderson. What happens when he suddenly has to take care of his baby brother? What will Cooper do about Peter Burke, who is still looking for him? A lot of cute Blaine and Cooper moments and of course some Peter too. Rated T to be sure. Set in season1 White Collar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story I've been working on. I hope you like it! Let me know?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The beginning **

Cooper was already 18 when his parents came with the news he was getting a little baby brother or sister. At first he didn't know what to thing about it. His parents were pretty old already, at least in his eyes they where. He also wasn't sure if he liked having a crying baby in the house. How was he supposed to sleep once his brother or sister was there? He didn't like this news at all.

Oh how wrong a person could be. His mother was due in the next couple of weeks and Cooper noticed he was getting more and more excited. A little baby brother of sister! How awesome would that be?!

12 days later, his mother went into labor. And after waiting for 15 long hours in the waiting area, his dad came to him and told him the news. "It's a boy! His name is Blaine Devon Anderson. Do you want come see him now?"

Never before had Cooper stood up so fast. He couldn't wait to see his little baby brother. He was already thinking about everything he could learn him when he got older and how they could have talks about girl-problems. "Yes! Yes! Take me to him, please? I can't wait to see that little guy!" "Easy there Cooper, he's not even an hour old. Please try to stay a little calm, okay?" "Of course dad. Now take me to him, please. I promise I will stay calm." His little brother was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He promised at that moment that his little brother would never get involved in the world of Neal Caffrey.

_1 year later_

Cooper had enjoyed the little time he had had with his baby brother. But his time was cut short not even a full year later.

Cooper had gone to New York and lived there as Neal Caffrey, suspected, but never caught, white collar criminal. He forged paintings, planned museum heists and did a lot more. The FBI was looking for him and he knew it would only take time before they finally caught him on a mistake.

This mistake came eventually and he was arrested by Peter Burke. Head of the White Collar division. They already kind of knew each other, due to all the research they had made about he other. It was no surprise to Cooper when the feds came running into his temporarily home. And he gave himself over pretty quickly.

"Okay, you've got me. Please don't point those guns at me." He said while raising his hands, he hated guns.

"It's alright guys, I'll take him in."

Cooper looked up in surprise. Although he knew a lot about the famous Peter Burke, he had never actually seen him. _'So this is what he looks like. Not totally how I imagined him, but it fits I guess.' _

"Neal Caffrey, you're under arrest for forging a painting and stealing the original. You have the right to remain silent…"

And that's where he is now. In prison, in a prison where he has to stay for the next 3 years. Yes, that's really what he was expecting when he was still in High School, but sometimes things just don't work out how you want them to.

The worst thing about prison though wasn't the crappy food or the way some inmates treated you. No. What Cooper hated most about prison, was not getting to see his baby brother growing up. He was glad he had permission to Skype and call home once a week. At least he was sure that Blaine would know who he was and Cooper watch him grow up from a distance.

Over the years, Cooper noticed the lack of love Blaine got from his parents. They made sure he got enough food and sleep and all, but they didn't give him the most crucial thing. Love from your parents.

When Blaine was old enough to sit behind the computer on his own, they would often Skype for hours. Just telling each other stories about everything they did. Well it was mostly Blaine talking, but Cooper didn't mind at all. There wasn't much to say for him anyway.

Blaine's stories often involved his action figures. He was only 4, so it wasn't that strange.

_1 year later (Blaine is 5, Cooper/Neal is 23)_

It was a Saturday morning when he got the call. The officer on duty handed him the phone and he took it, hearing his mothers voice before even getting a "Hi mom." Out.

"Cooper, I need you to take Blaine. We can't have him anymore, it just won't work. We're to busy and he's just too much to handle for us at the moment. We'll send him to New York with al his stuff on a plane. You have to be at the airport Tuesday at 4 p.m. I'll talk to you later, bye Cooper."

"Mom? Mom! Are you still there? You can't do this! Mom?" but all Cooper heard was a dialing tone. She had already hung up on him.

What was he going to do? He was in _prison_ he couldn't just go to the airport. He only had 3 weeks left! But he had to do it, he couldn't let Blaine wander around the airport, all alone, in a place he doesn't know. He had to do something, he had to escape and make sure his baby brother was okay.

* * *

**A/N: I already have a few chapters so I'll probably publish them every week. If not, I'll let you know. Hope you liked it! **

**- GleekKlainer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want to thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad you like it. That said...**

**Chapter 2! Longest chapter I've got so far. Just so you know, I wasn't planning to make this a multiple chapter storie, so the chapters might end at a strange point, just so you know :) **

* * *

**C****hapter 2 – The plan **

He used Saturday to make a plan. If he got out on Monday, he still had a little time to get some things sorted out. He just needed to contact Mozzie to make sure he had some money and a place to get settled in. After that he would just have to wait and see what happens.

He called Mozzie Saturday evening and he told him what was going on and what he needed. Mozzie promised he would take care of it and after a "Thank you so much, I owe you." And a goodbye, the both hung up and Cooper had to get back to his sell.

Once there, he finished some things he would need on Monday for his escape. If everything went well, he could just walk out of the prison, but there were still some things that needed to be done tomorrow. For now, he just had to go to sleep, or he couldn't even get up on Monday.

Sunday was spent getting the final things ready. Mozzie had come to visit him as his lawyer and had given him keys to a car that would be waiting for him on Monday. Of course this all happened without the guards or other prisoners noticing. They were both criminals after all.

Monday came and Cooper was extremely nervous. What if the plan failed and he didn't get out? What was supposed to happen with Blaine if that happened. No. He wouldn't think like that, he couldn't afford to think like that. He had to concentrate on the job he needed to do now.

The first thing he did, was shaving his beard. It him less recognizable and so, it made the change of getting caught smaller. Then he got out the guard uniform he had gotten his hands on and the ID he needed to open the doors, which he had forged of course.

Everything went really well and he was out before he even knew what was happening. He got to the car on auto pilot and put the key into he ignition to start the car. He drove to the address Mozzie had left him behind and arrived at a apartment complex. The keys to the apartment he was going to live in were in the car, so he got them out and walked to the apartment complex.

The apartment wasn't too big, but it was enough. For now at least, maybe he would look for something when he had time to do so. All that he needed was already in the apartment. There was some food, clothes and everything else he needed for now.

"Okay, what else needs to get done?" he mumbled to himself. He just knew he was forgetting something important, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. "Okay, I've got food, clothes, money, a house, a car, a new working cell phone and I know when Blaine arrives. He has all of his stuff if everything goes as planned. What am I missing?"

Cooper thought for a while longer but he was just getting to tired. It was already 10 p.m. and the had been both emotionally and physically exhausting. He decided to just go to sleep on the couch and set his alarm for 7 a.m. to make sure he had enough time.

The next morning he woke up to his alarm blaring. He pushed it off and got dressed for the day. He got himself something to eat and decided to watch some TV while eating. After he was done he thought it might be smart to get some snacks ready for in the car. He didn't know what Blaine liked, so he just took some of everything he thought of as a snack.

When is was 2 p.m. he just couldn't sit still anymore and he got everything together before going to his car. He thought it was better to wait at the airport than to have Blaine wandering around all alone because of him leaving too late.

He got at the airport at half past 3 and decided to wait 15 minutes before going in to wait on his baby brother. He got his dark sunglasses out of his bag on the driver side and pulled out a nice looking hat as well. You never knew if there were posters in the airport, so he could better be prepared. Luckily, Blaine would know what he looked like, due to all the skype conversations they had had.

He got out of the car and walked to the airport.

* * *

"Boss! You won't believe this! He's actually here. I spotted Neal Caffrey at the airport." "Are you sure?" Peter replied. He hadn't thought Neal would try to escape with a plane, he thought he was smarter than that. "Yes boss, positive. What should we do?" Peter thought for a second before he replied. "What has he with him?" There was a silence. "He actually doesn't any bags or other baggage." Okay, that's just plain stupid. Did he think he could just get a plane ticket and get on without bags, without it getting noticed? "I'm coming in, I want to see what he's going to do at the airport. We can always stop him when he tries to flee." "Ok, boss I'll keep an eye on him until you get here."

* * *

Cooper walked to the screen that showed the flight information. Blaine's flight was right on time and he could come out at any moment now. Cooper quickly got to the right entrance hall and stood at the front so Blaine wouldn't miss him. All the while oblivious to Peter Burke following him.

5 minutes later, the passengers came in. Cooper immediately spotted Blaine. He had a big mop of dark curls and he was looking around with his big hazel eyes filled with fear and wonder. He was clutching a blue ninja turtle to his chest and his on back was a small backpack with images of the Disney princesses, that Cooper saw when Blaine turned. A smile made his way to his lips. Even though he was still extremely angry and upset at his parents for just doing this, he couldn't deny he was happy to see Blaine again.

Peter Burke saw Neal watching the passengers from the flight that just arrived, as if he was looking for someone. _'Who could he possibly be looking for?' _He thought to himself, but he just continued to watch. Curious to what was going to happen. What he saw next was not what he was expecting at all.

"Blaine! Over here, buddy!" Cooper yelled. Blaine turned around so quickly, he almost fell down. When he saw Cooper, a big grin spread across his tiny face. "Coopa! You're here!" Blaine ran as fast as his little legs would carry him in the direction of Cooper. Cooper in turn, crouched down and held his arms open for his baby brother. Blaine threw himself in Cooper's arms and clung to him with his hands tightly locked behind Cooper's neck and his little legs around Cooper's waist.

Cooper felt hot tears on his neck and it almost became to much for him, but he had to stay strong. For Blaine. "Oh squirt, I'm so happy you're here. I won't ever leave you alone, okay? I promise, I love you B." Blaine sniffed and after a little while he replied. "I know Coopa, you're the best big brother ever. I love you too."

Cooper tried to stand up, but Blaine was still clinging to him so he just lifted him as well and settled him on his hip. Blaine sighed happily and buried his face in the crook between Cooper's neck and shoulder. Cooper smiled and began walking in the direction of the baggage claim. "Do you have more baggage besides you very pretty backpack, B?" He felt Blaine nod in his neck. "I have a suitcase…" Blaine mumbled sleepily. "You can almost go to sleep, squirt. You only have to tell me what your suitcase looks like and then we can go, okay?" "Okay. It looks like my backpack, but it has wheels under it so I can drive it."

Cooper smiled at Blaine's choice of words and began looking at all the baggage to see if he saw his little brother's suitcase. He spotted it and began walking towards it. He got is off the band with all the other baggage and began making his way back to the exit. He thought Blaine was asleep, so was slightly startled when he heard Blaine speak.

"Do you really like my backpack and my suitcase?" he asked in small, timid voice. "Of course I do B! Why wouldn't I like it? You know I love Disney." Cooper said in a soothing voice, but a small frown was making it's way on to his face. Luckily, Blaine still wasn't looking at him. Suddenly he said something that made Cooper furious, in a small shaking voice Blaine said: "But I'm a boy. And mommy and daddy said that boys can't have princess stuff." He was quiet for a while before he nervously asked Cooper his next question. "Coopa, am I now a girl? I don't want to be girl, Coopa! Coopa, I don't wanna be! I don't! Coopa!"

Blaine was by now screaming and tears were running down his face, a few people began looking at them. "Shhh, buddy it's okay. You're not a girl. Shhh, B, please calm down. Come on buddy." He really didn't all the extra eyes on him, he wasn't sure if there were already wanted posters with his face on them or not.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA, COOPA! I don't wanna!" he then began crying his eyes out, loud sobs shaking his baby brother's tiny body. Cooper really couldn't continue to walk like this, so he looked for a place where they could stop to explain that Blaine really had to be quiet. He saw an unoccupied bench and made his way towards it.

* * *

_'What the hell is going on? If he's kidnapping that little kid, I'm going to arrest him. He's not getting away with this.' _"Do you see what I see?" Peter spoke into his mouth piece. "Yes," came the reply, "but I've got no clue what's going on. Who's that little boy? And why would he risk getting here?" "That's what I'm wondering as well." He didn't fully trust this situation, but if Neal really was kidnapping that little boy, he had to intervene. "Let's just wait for a little while longer and see where this is going. If it looks like he's taking the boy without his consent, we'll have to intervene. But for now, hold your position." "Yes boss, will do."

* * *

Cooper had made it to the bench and sat down, pulling Blaine onto his lap. Blaine immediately buried his face into Cooper's neck. "I don't wanna be a girl Cooper." Blaine whined pitifully. "You're not B, I promise you're not and liking the Disney princesses doesn't make you a girl." He lifted his baby brother's face with his hand. "Hey, look at me B. I promise you, you're not a girl and you never have to be something you don't want to be. Okay? Just be yourself, because that's how I love you the most, okay squirt? I love you."

Blaine sniffed loudly and threw himself back at his brother's chest with his little arms, once again, locked behind Cooper's neck. "Thank you Coopa. You really are the bestest brother of the whole world." Cooper smiled and held Blaine closer to his chest. "I love you too Coopa, more than mommy and daddy. You're the best."

"Oh B. let's get out of here okay? Than you can finally get some sleep, I bet you're tired." He looked down and saw that Blaine was already half asleep. "Hmm, yes please…" he mumbled sleepily.

Cooper got up again, Blaine on his hip with his arms locked around his neck and his head buried in his neck. He was already snoring softly. Cooper picked up the abandoned suitcase after putting his sunglasses back on and began walking towards the exit.

* * *

"Stay put, I'm going to follow him in my car. I want to know where he's going so we can arrest him with a swat team later." "Yes boss, we'll follow him on the traffic cams." Peter followed Neal and the little boy out of the airport and saw them walking towards a car. He waited while Neal got in the car and got in his own car when he began driving away.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 2. What did you think? Let me know! I'm gonna try to upload this storie every monday, maybe ealier if I feel up to it. Maybe later if I can't get another chapter done in time. But I'll probably let you know if that happens. **

**- GleekKlainer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really glad you like it :)**

**Just to be clear, I don't own anything you might recognize from White Collar or Glee. **

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Cooper arrived at the car and Blaine was still sleeping. He put Blaine's suitcase on the ground next to the car and carefully slid Blaine's backpack off his tiny shoulders. When he had put the backpack next to the suitcase, he opened the back door behind the passenger seat. He had placed the children's seat on the right side so that he could easily see Blaine when he turned around. He sat Blaine in the chair and fastened the straps. Blaine whined a little and made grabby hands in his sleep. Cooper smiled at his sleeping brother. "Go to sleep, B." He murmured and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Blaine sighed happily and instead put his thump in his mouth, snuggling into the blanket Cooper placed around him.

Cooper carefully closed the door and picked up Blaine's stuff. He walked around the car and put the bags on the seat next to Blaine's, he then got in the car himself and started the car.

After driving for about 45 minutes, Blaine began to stir. Cooper looked in the rear few mirror and saw his brother open his eyes slowly. "Hey B, awake again?" "Coopa…?" Cooper laughed, Blaine obviously wasn't 100% awake yet. "Yes squirt, it's me. Do you want to eat something? Or have something to drink? I've got all kinds of snacks with me." Blaine squirmed a little in his seat and ignored what Cooper had just said. "Coopa," he whined, "I really need to pee, are we almost there?"

Oh, Cooper hadn't really thought about that. "Um, no squirt we still have to drive pretty far. But I'll stop at a tank station. How does that sound?" "Okay Coopa, I just really have to pee.

Cooper drove a little bit faster, not wanting his brother to pee in his pants. "Almost there squirt, just a little bit longer." He drove to the tank station and got out of the car.

* * *

Peter didn't understand who the little boy was, still. _'Why is he stopping at a tank station?' _He watched as Neal got out and moved to the back, opening the door where the little boy was sitting. He got him out and closed the door, putting the boy on his hip and quickly walking to the back of the station. Peter got out as well and followed him.

He just saw the door of the men's room close and moved closer. Trying to hear what was going on in the men's room.

"Coopa?" "Yes B? What is it?" This was followed by a bit of rustling, as if someone was moving around. Peter had to strain his ears to hear the little boy's reply. "I- I can't get up, it's to high and I _really_ have to pee." Peter couldn't hide his smile, and neither could Neal by the sounds of it. "Don't worry squirt, I'll help you up. Come on." There was silence for a while and then he heard the little boy's voice once again. "Coopa? I can't get the button closed. Will you help me?" "Of course squirt, I'd do anything for you." The love was noticeable in his voice and Peter now _really_ wanted to know who this boy was to Neal.

'Maybe his son? No I would have found out if he had a son. But who else could it be? Neal doesn't have any siblings and his parents died.' He was brought out of his thoughts by the toilet flushing. "Was your hands first B, you know that." "Can you lift me please Coopa?" Peter heard the water streaming and heard Neal shriek. "Hey! What was that for?" This was followed by the little boy's laughing. "I'm sorry Coopa!" he laughed. Peter then heard a loud shriek from the boy and he almost stormed in. "Coopa! Put me down!" The little boy laughed. "Nope, that's what you get for splashing water at your brother! Come on let's get back to the car squirt."

Peter got away just in time and quickly got in his car, ready to follow them when they left. Maybe he had been wrong and the little boy, whose name he still didn't know, was indeed Neal's little brother. _'But how? And why does the little boy call him Coopa every time? Neal _did_ say brother…' _Peter thought he knew everything about Neal Caffrey, but what if Neal Caffrey was just another alias? Then everything he thought he knew about the man could be wrong.

* * *

Cooper let Blaine go out of the men's room first and took his little hand in his own hand so that Blaine couldn't just run off. "Ready to get going again B?" Blaine was skipping a bit next to him and he tilted his head to the side a little while he was thinking about an answer. "Can I have a snack first?" was what he came up with. Cooper smiled. _'Of course he wants a snack. I should have known.' _"What do you want squirt? I've got all kinds of yummy stuff in the car." "Can I have popsicle Coopa? Mommy and daddy always say I can't cause I get to excited. But popsicles are yummy Coopa! How can you not get excited?"

Blaine looked absolutely adorable, the way he was jumping up and down, pulling on Cooper's hand while doing so. His hazel eyes were wide with excitement and Cooper really thought his face would split if he would grin any wider. _'I can't deny him anything if he keeps looking at me with those big eyes.' _"Alright, it's your lucky day squirt," "Yeay! Popsicle!" Blaine began to tug even harder on his hand. Trying to walk in the direction of the popsicle booth.

"Now hold on B. we can have a popsicle now, but if we do so we can't make another stop for the rest of the trip, okay? Otherwise we won't make it on time." Blaine looked at Cooper with big thoughtful eyes. "Okay." He kept looking at Cooper, still not moving. "Can I have a popsicle now?" He asked, looking at Cooper with big puppy-like eyes.

Cooper couldn't contain his laughter. "Of course we can squirt, you lead the way!" Blaine started bouncing up and down again. He began skipping towards the popsicle booth, tugging pretty hard on Cooper's hand for such a small boy. "Come on Coopa! Before they're all gone!"

They came to a halt when they reached the booth. The man behind it looked at Blaine and smiled. Blaine was bouncing up and down, looking at all the different popsicles with big eyes. "What can I get you?" the man asked. "What do you want B? You can choose whatever popsicle you want." Blaine turned to look at him with big surprised eyes. "Really? Thank you Coopa!" He turned to look at the popsicles again and the man and Cooper exchanged a smile. Cooper's attention was drawn to Blaine again when he felt a little tug on his hand, which Blaine was still holding tightly. "Can I have that one Coopa?" He was pointing at a big popsicle with a lot of different collars. "Of course B, I said you could choose didn't I?"

The man got the popsicle out and handed it to Blaine. He was about to open it, but Cooper stopped him and looked at him pointedly. Blaine turned his gaze to the man. "Thank you, Mr. popsicle sir." He looked back at Cooper for approval and Cooper nodded with a smile. Blaine beamed and opened the wrapping.

Cooper turned his attention back to the man with a smile. He saw the man giving Blaine a surprised look before noticeably snapping back and looking at Cooper. "Your kid has good manners." Cooper didn't correct him on his assumption that Blaine was his son. "He sure has. How much do you get?" He asked, reaching for his wallet. "Oh don't bother. This one's on the house. Enjoy the rest of your trip." This time Cooper was the one to look surprised. "Oh, okay thank you. And thank you, we will. Have a good day."

They began making their way towards the car and Blaine released Cooper's hand. Cooper was about to say something when he looked down and saw why Blaine had released his hand. Blaine was waving at the man and grinning at him with a face covered in sticky popsicle residue. He then turned back and took Cooper's hand again. Not even noticing Cooper was looking at him. _'He really is something different, isn't he?' _ Cooper thought to himself, before turning his gaze back at the path they were walking on.

* * *

The man from the booth watched them walk away and made sure they weren't looking back anymore, before turning and talking to his watch. "Did you hear that boss? I wasn't expecting for him to come here, but I don't think Neal noticed anything weird. He was to focused on the little boy." "You handled the situation well." Came the reply from Peter. "I want you to plant a bug in Neal's car so that we know if he's planning anything." "Will do, anything else?" Peter thought for a moment. "No, after that you can get back in your car. I think they're going to leave soon again." "Yes boss, on my way." Came the reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... A new chapter :) Don't really have anything else to say for now.**

**I don't own White Collar, Glee or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 -**

Blaine was almost done with his popsicle and by now, his whole face was covered in popsicle. "How did you manage to get popsicle on your ear B!" Cooper laughed. Blaine looked at him with fearful eyes. "I'm sorry Coopa, I won't do it again." To Cooper's horror, he saw tears gathering in Blaine's eyes who had by now stopped licking at his popsicle. "Please don't hit me." He said in a small voice.

Cooper was frozen in surprise for a moment, but he quickly snapped out of it when he saw Blaine still looking at him. He quickly crouched down so that he was on eye level with Blaine. "Why would you ever think I would, or _could_ do something like that to you squirt? I would _never ever_ hit you. Okay? Never. You did nothing wrong, B. You just got some popsicle on your ear, nothing to worry about we'll just clean it."

There were now tears slowly streaming down Blaine's cheeks. "You really mean that Coopa?" he asked in small, timid voice. "Of course I do. Now come here, let me give you hug. Who cares about a little popsicle, right?" Blaine gave a small smile. _'Better than nothing, but I _will _find out what our parents did to him.' _Blaine flew into his arms and Cooper hugged him tightly to his chest. Promising to himself that he would never let anybody lay a hand on Blaine for as long as he was there.

They broke apart and Blaine threw the left-over popsicle away, not in the mood to finish it anymore. Cooper lifted him up and placed him on his hip again, then moved to walk to the men's room once again. There was a stool in the corner of the room and he put Blaine down on the chair. "I'll just get some paper and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?" Blaine nodded and Cooper was glad he already was a bit more lively. He got some paper and held it under the tap, he then cleaned all the popsicle from his brother's tiny face very carefully.

He threw the paper away and picked Blaine up again. "Let's get going again, shall we?" He smiled at Blaine and was glad to see Blaine smiling back at him. "Okay Coopa, thank you." "Nothing to thank me for squirt, come on or we'll arrive very late." Blaine snuggled closer to Cooper and lay his head down on Cooper's shoulder.

* * *

Peter saw Neal and the little boy walk out of the men's room again and quickly crabbed his walky-talky. "Did you plant the bug? They're coming back now." "Yes sir, all done. I'm in my car and ready to go when I have to." Came the reply. "Good, that was all." Peter looked up to see Neal walking past his car with the little boy perched on his hip. Peter looked at the boy and was surprised when he saw the boy looking at him. He looked a little curious and for a moment he thought the boy was going to say something to Neal, but he simply put his thump in his mouth and moved his head in the other direction. Making sure his head was still on Neal's shoulder. Neal looked down at the boy and smiled at him with adoration in his eyes. Peter grabbed his walky-talky once again. "Jones? I want you to run a back round check at the little boy as soon as you get a name." "Sure boss, will do."

* * *

Cooper arrived at the car and got his keys out of his back pocket, he opened the door and sat Blaine in the children's seat again. He fastened the straps and looked at Blaine. He stroked some of his curls out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You okay, B?" Blaine looked at him with big eyes and thought for a second before he nodded. "Okay, but if there _is_ something, you know you can just tell me, right?" Blaine nodded again and put his thump back in his mouth, which he had had to take out when Cooper fastened the straps. "Okay squirt, let's get going than."

Cooper closed Blaine's door and walked around the car to get in himself. He started the car and began driving again. About 5 minutes in, Blaine was asleep again and Cooper got his phone out of his back pocket and placed it on the hands free set, calling Mozzie. He picked up at the second ring. "Hey Neal, is everything going well with you and Bl-" "Don't say his name." Cooper cut him off. Mozzie was silent for a few second. "Of course. What I meant was: How are you and… ehm…what do I call him then?" Cooper laughed. "Just call him B or something. I just don't want to take any risks with people finding out who he is. I don't want to put him in danger."

Mozzie sighed. "I understand. But really, how are you two doing? I know you weren't suspecting this and I'm pretty sure little B wasn't either." This time it was Cooper's turn to sigh. "We're doing as well as we can in this situation. B is really glad to see me again and of course I'm really glad I get to see him again too. I just wished it wasn't under these circumstances." "Again, understandable. Do you want me to do something before you get here, or is everything in order? "No, everything is good, I just wanted to talk to you for a while. I should go actually. Focus on the road and what not." "Ok Neal, I'll see you and little B later."

They only had 15 minutes or so left when Blaine woke up again. And Cooper quickly found out that Blaine was very incoherent when he just woke up. "Coopa? Where am I" Blaine mumbled sleepily. Cooper chuckled softly to himself. "Don't worry squirt, we're still in the car. Only 10 more minutes before we are home." "Kay…" Cooper looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Blaine was half asleep again already. _'I guess it's not that strange, with all that he has been threw today. And it does help that it's already 8.30 p.m. which is pretty late for a 5 year old.' _

Like Cooper had predicted, they arrived at the apartment roughly 10 minutes later. Blaine was fast asleep and Cooper couldn't bring himself to wake his little brother, so he got out of the car and lifted the little boy with ease. He places his arms under Blaine's shoulders and knees and decided to get the bags later. He closed the car door with his foot and slowly made his way towards the door, not wanting to wake Blaine back up. He opened the door of the complex and was glad they only lived on the second floor. He walked up the stairs, his little brother still in his arms.

Once he arrived at their apartment, he opened the door and locked it behind him. Blaine did have his own room in the apartment, but Cooper didn't want him to be alone right now. He was in a place he had never been to before and Cooper thought he needed something familiar. You never knew if he would just wake up in the middle of the night or something like that.

He placed Blaine in his queen size bed and decided he would go to sleep early as well. He quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He then returned to the master bedroom and saw Blaine already curled on his side. Cooper snuggled under the blankets next to Blaine.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt movement in the bed. He looked down and saw that Blaine had turned so that he was now facing Cooper. Blaine snuggled closer into his brother's side and Cooper just held him closer by putting an arm around his tiny waist. "Goodnight B." Cooper muttered softly. Not waiting, or expecting, a response. He just closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

* * *

"They're asleep now boss. Do you want to do something?" Peter thought for a second. Neal couldn't go anywhere now, he had a little boy, who he didn't seem to leave alone and they were standing watch. "No, he won't go anywhere. We'll just wait here and see what happens. He isn't be able to go anywhere without us knowing after all." "Yes boss. Goodnight than." Peter chuckled softly to himself before replying. "Goodnight to you too Jones."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Please let me know! Also I'm open for suggestions :) **

**- GleekKlainer**

**I really like it that you guys like it so much, but just to be clear: I only publish a new chapter every monday. Otherwise I won't have enough time to make a new chapter :) **

**But thank you guys so much for the reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's monday again! That means a new chapter... **

**Here it is :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Cooper woke up and looked at the clock. _'7 a.m. I guess I should have known, I _did_ go to bed earlier than normal after all.' _He then turned to look at the bed and saw Blaine still snuggled closely to his body, fast asleep. Cooper smiled at him and brushed a curl off of his forehead and gently placed a kiss on it. Blaine mumbled incoherently and snuggled a little closer. Cooper moved Blaine gently away so he could get out of bed, he moved away and tugged the blanket close around Blaine. Blaine whined a bit and moved his hands around as if he was looking for something, for Cooper. When his tiny hands found Cooper's pillow, he pulled it towards him and snuggled closely to it. He sighed a bit and went still again. Cooper looked at him lovingly before moving out of the bedroom to let Blaine sleep for a little while longer.

Cooper walked into the kitchen and went to open the refrigerator, he opened it and grabbed everything he needed for banana-pancakes. He then went to the counter and started making the batter. 15 minutes later the third pancake was placed on a plate. Cooper stood behind the stove and was humming to himself when he heard movement coming from the bedroom. He smiled to himself and waited on the sound of little feet rushing to the kitchen.

And, as he predicted, not even 5 seconds later he could hear little feet stamping down the hallway. Before Cooper knew what was happening, he felt to arms wrapped around his legs. "Morning Coopa!" Cooper looked down and saw a mop of unruly curls, he ruffled them and smiled at Blaine when he looked up. "Hey B. Did you sleep well?" "Yes Coopa! You have a really nice bed." Blaine beamed at him and Cooper could just see the question in his brother's eyes. "What is it B?" he asked kindly. Blaine grinned. "Are those banana-pancakes? I _love_ banana-pancakes!"

Cooper laughed and ruffled Blaine's hair again. "Indeed they are. Tell you what, if you set the table, I'll make a plate with some pancakes for you. Does that sound good?" "Yes Coopa! Thank you." Blaine turned to go set the table, but after standing still for a while he turned back to Cooper with his head tilted to the site in confusion. "Coopa?" he said. "Where are the plates?" Cooper laughed and opened a cabinet, getting two plates and gave them to Blaine. "Here you go squirt. If there's something you can't find, you just ask me where it is. Okay?" "Okay." And with that, he walked away in the direction of the dining table.

* * *

The door of the van opened and Jones came walking in with breakfast for Peter and himself. "I'm back boss. Where do you want me to leave the food? Or do you want it now?" Peter thought for a moment, he was really hungry, but it could take a while before they could get food again. So maybe it was better to save it for a later. "I'll just put it somewhere with me, thank you." "As you wish, here you go." Jones sat back down in his chair and they resumed watching the apartment Neal was staying in. "Did anything happen while I was getting the food?" Jones asked. "Nothing exciting, it looks like they're making breakfast now and if Mozzie is going to follow up on his promise, there's the change of him coming over. That's all." Jones nodded and turned his attention back to the screens and his earphones. _'I wonder what Neal is going to do now he has that little boy to take car of. It's not like he can just go looking for a job and fencing anything isn't possible either, with us finding out right away if he tries.' _Peter turned his attention back to the screens as well and stopped thinking about it.

* * *

The pancakes where almost ready, Cooper was putting the last batter in the pan and then they could start their breakfast. "Almost done B, are you hungry?" Cooper called to Blaine. Blaine came storming into the kitchen, a big grin on his face. "Really Coopa? Yes! Real hungry! Pancakes are yummy!" Cooper laughed and placed the last pancake on the plate and began walking towards the dining table. "Well come on then, they're ready now!" Blaine squealed and followed him quickly.

Cooper put the plate on the table and helped Blaine onto his chair before sitting down next to him. He looked at everything Blaine had put on the table and smiled to himself when he saw his little brother had put some napkins, obviously folded by himself, next to the plates. "What do you want on you pancake B?" Blaine looked at everything that was on the table before turning his gaze to Cooper, his eyes big and apologetic. "I don't know. I didn't know where it was and now there's nothing to put on the pancakes." Cooper laughed and ruffled his brothers messy curls. _'That reminds me, I need to give him a bath today.' _

"Don't worry about that squirt, I can just get it now. But why didn't you tell me? I could have told you where everything was." Blaine looked down at his lap before looking up again through his eyelashes. "I thought you would get mad if I asked you something. Mommy and daddy always say I shouldn't bother them all the time and that I am a big boy so I should know myself." Cooper was fuming inside. What the hell had their parents done to Blaine?! Or rather, what had the _didn't _do _for_ him. Why couldn't they act like normal, loving parents? "Okay squirt, let me tell you this. You don't have to worry about any of that around here, okay? You can just ask me something, anything, if you want to and I will always try to help you." "Do you mean that Coopa?" Blaine asked in a small voice, still not looking up at Cooper completely. "Yes I do squirt. Now, what do you want on your pancake?"

Blaine jumped up and down in his chair, a big grin on his tiny face and his eyes shining. "Can I have syrup Coopa? Or, no! Can I have whipped cream? Someone from my class said it was really yummy, can I try it Coopa? Can I?" Cooper looked at him incredulously. _'Whipped cream on a pancake? Now that's something I've never heard of before. Oh well, there's a first for everything I guess.' _"I'm not sure if I have whipped cream at home B, but I'll go check and otherwise we can get some today and we can try it tomorrow. What do you say about that?" Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up at Cooper again. "Okay Coopa, can I have syrup than?"

Cooper laughed but nodded and smiled fondly at Blaine when he squealed and bounced up and down in his chair. Cooper stood up and walked to the kitchen, trying to find the syrup. _'Damn, I'm sure it's here somewhere. Oh! There it is!' _He got the syrup out of the cabinet and closed it, walking back to Blaine. Now with the syrup in hand.

Blaine watched him and his eyes didn't leave the syrup in Cooper's hand until it was sat in front of him on the table. Blaine looked between Cooper and the syrup with big, surprised eyes. "Can I do it myself Coopa?" Cooper looked at him and saw the hopefulness in his eyes. "Of course you can squirt. Put on as much as you want, but only this one time." Blaine grinned again and turned back to his pancake.

He got the cap of the bottle and held it above his pancake, his tongue peeking out of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He waited for a bit longer, but there still wasn't any syrup coming out of the bottle. Cooper looked at him with an amused smile playing around the edges of his lips, wondering how long it would take before Blaine figured it out.

Blaine frowned and shook the bottle a few times, still waiting for the syrup. When he realized there really wasn't coming any syrup out of the bottle, he turned to Cooper with a pout on his lips. "Coopa, the syrup is broken." Cooper smiled at his little brother and motioned for Blaine to give him the bottle. "No B, it's not broken. Look." He opened the bottle and got the little plastic to prevent the syrup from leaking off. "Blaine looked at him with amazement and accepted the bottle when Cooper returned it. Blaine held it above his pancake again and, indeed, the syrup came out of the bottle.

His eyes lit up and he put the bottle back on the table when he had enough syrup. He took his knife and fork and began eating the pancake. Cooper watched him and smiled when Blaine took the first bite and he made a happy noise. He chewed quickly and looked at Cooper. "These are really yummy Coopa! Thank you for making them!" Cooper laughed and ruffled Blaine's curls once again. "No need to thank me squirt, just enjoy your pancakes. When we're done, you need a bath." Blaine looked at him. His face didn't show what he was thinking, but after a few seconds he smiled again. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Blaine gets a bath! And maybe a visit from Mozzie? You'll have to wait to find out ;)**

**- GleekKlainer**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry! I planned to write chapter 6 in the weekend, but some things came up and didn't have time. Yesterday I just completely forgot about it... **

**But! Here is the chapter now :) I hope you like it. There's a little bit of angst in this chapter, but it really isn't that bad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Let's have a bath**

Cooper watched Blaine as he ate the last of his pancakes and stood up to clean their dishes when he was ready. He heard Blaine's little feet stomping after him and smiled to himself. "That was _so_ yummy Cooper! Can we have pancakes as diner too?" Blaine asked while he was bouncing up and down on his toes with excitement. Cooper laughed out loud and looked over his shoulder at his little brother. "Sorry squirt, but we can't do that. We're going to buy some stuff at the grocery store and I'll get you something else." Blaine pouted for a second before bouncing on his toes again. "Can I choose Coopa? Can I?"

Cooper thought for a second. _'If I let him choose, he'll probably choose pancakes anyway.'_ "What about if we choose something together, hm?" Blaine's expression turned thoughtful before he nodded and smiled at Cooper. "Okay!"

Cooper bend down to lift Blaine up in his arms, lifting him above his head while Blaine squealed in happiness. "Ready for your bath B?" "Okay Coopa!" Blaine laughed.

Cooper went to the bathroom, still holding Blaine and put him down on the toilet seat. "Stay here while I make the bath ready, okay?" Blaine nodded and Cooper turned back to the bath to fill it. When he was satisfied the water was the right temperature, he turned back to Blaine and motioned for him to move off the toilet seat. "Come here squirt, you can choose what kind of bubbles you want." Blaine grinned happily and skipped to Cooper's side.

"You have bubbles Coopa? And they can go in the bath?" "Of course squirt, why else would I have them?" Blaine went quiet, thinking about what Cooper had just said before shrugging his little shoulder and pointing to one of the bottles Cooper was now holding. "That one, please." Blaine was pointing to a bottle covered with Disney princesses.

_'I should have known he would go for the bottle with the princesses.' _Cooper thought to himself while smiling lovingly at Blaine.

"Alright then, why don't you put your paja- oh, you're still wearing your clothes." _'Crap, I totally forgot to change his clothes yesterday.'_Blaine tilted his head to the side and looked questionably at Cooper, looking very much like a cute, confused puppy. Cooper smiled at him and made a mental note to look through Blaine's suitcase to see what he had actually brought with him. "Just put your clothes in the hamper and then I'll help you into the bath, okay?"

Blaine suddenly looked down nervously and made no move to remove his clothes. Cooper frowned at this and gently lifted Blaine's head back up so that he could see his eyes. "What's wrong B? You don't have to be ashamed, I'm just your brother." He smiled carefully at Blain while saying this, hoping it would help his little brother with whatever was wrong.

"I- do I really have to take a bath right now?" Blaine asked in a small voice. "I'm afraid so B. But what's wrong? Are you afraid of the bath?" Blaine looked away, looking at everything except Cooper's face. It took a while before he replied and when he did, he was speaking so softly, Cooper had to strain his ears to hear what he said. "I don't want you to see."

"B? What do you mean?" Cooper asked, his expression suddenly turned worried. _'What the hell is he talking about? What doesn't he want me to see?'_Blaine's eyes turned watery and a soft sob escaped his lips. Cooper's eyes went big in surprise and fear. "B? Please tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything alright? I promise, whatever is wrong, it isn't your fault."

Blaine kept crying softly for a few minutes. His expression fearful but also thoughtful. Finally, he looked up at Cooper, held up his arms above his head and nodded his head. A sign that Cooper could remove his shirt. Cooper slowly moved forward and gently lifted the shirt over Blaine's head. He saw a few bruises on Blaine's arm, but not so much that he thought this was what Blaine was talking about. He then threw the little shirt in the hamper and turned back to his little brother to remove his top.

Cooper couldn't contain his horrified gasp when he saw Blaine's chest and back. They were both littered with bruises. "B! What happened? Who did this to you?" Blaine was still just standing there, not knowing what to do. By now, tears were steadily streaming down his face and he wasn't looking at Cooper anymore. "Hey squirt," Cooper gently said, "it's okay. Come here."

He held his arms open for Blaine and that finally snapped Blaine out of his current state. He let out a loud sob and rushed forward into Cooper's arms. He locked his little arms tightly around Cooper's neck and Cooper, in return, wrapped his arms protectively around Blaine's tiny waist. "Shhh it's okay. I won't let anybody hurt you anymore. You hear me? _Nobody_ will touch you like that again, _not ever_."

Blaine continued sobbing into Cooper's neck for a while before finally calming down a bit. "How about that bath now, hm?" Blaine nodded a bit stiffly. "Okay Coopa." Cooper helped Blaine with removing the last of his clothes, not saying anything about the other dozen bruises on Blaine's legs. He then helped his brother into the bath, which was now full and had a layer of bubbles and gave him his blue ninja turtle to play with. "I'll be right back, okay B? I'm just gonna go get you a big fluffy towel and some clothes to change in, okay?" "Okay Coopa." Blaine replied, a small smile already playing around his lips again.

Cooper quickly left the bathroom before he would burst in the presence of Blaine. When he was sure his little brother couldn't hear him anymore, he started muttering to himself. "I hate them. I _fucking_ hate them. I'll sue them, Blaine's _never_ going back to them again." He kept muttering things like this to himself while entering his bedroom. He located his brother's suitcase and walked to it to look what was inside. He zipped it open and looked at the context in astonishment. "What the-" Inside the suitcase, there was one pair of pajamas, one plain t-shirt, some cheap looking shorts, one pair of boxer briefs and a little toiletry. He took it out of the suitcase and opened it to find a toothbrush and a comb.

He decided right then that he had to take Blaine shopping. He took the clothes out of the suitcase and grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel he had out of the closet before walking back to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he found Blaine playing around a bit with his ninja turtle. He gazed lovingly at him for a moment before stepping in the bathroom completely, making Blaine aware of his presence. "Hi Coopa! Look! Leonardo is saving the world, cause everybody is going to drown, but not anymore!" Blaine kept babbling about how his ninja turtle would safe the world while Cooper grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some on his hand.

"Close your eyes B, otherwise you'll get shampoo in them." Blaine did as he was told and Cooper gently rubbed the shampoo into his hair. He then took the showerhead and washed the shampoo away. "Do you want normal soap or do you want the Disney soap?" Cooper asked Blaine. _'I bet he chooses for the Disney soap. Why do I even bother with the asking?'_ He thought to himself with a smile on his face. "You have _Disney_ soap Coopa?! Disney! Disney! Can I have the Disney soap Coopa?"

Blaine's grin took over his whole face and the water almost splashed over the edge because of his bouncing. Cooper laughed at him and got the Disney soap to clean his little brother.

When he was done, he turned around and grabbed the big, fluffy towel. "Up you get squirt!" Blaine stood up and Cooper quickly wrapped the towel around Blaine's tiny, wet body before he could get cold. Blaine took the edges of the towel and hugged it closer to stay warm. "After we're done here, we're going to the mall to get diner and…" "What is it Coopa? Is it a surprise?" Blaine babbled happily. "We're going to buy you some new clothes! And you get to choose what clothes you want!"

Blaine squealed happily and hugged his brother around the neck. "Thank you Coopa! Mommy and daddy never let me choose my clothes and I really don't like what they pick." "Well, good thing you get to choose now, right?" "Yes Coopa! I love you?" Cooper smiled fondly at Blaine and hugged him back. "I love you too, B."

Cooper toweled Blaine dry quickly and then helped him into the clothes that he had found in Blaine's suitcase. "Let's go get some shopping done!" Cooper grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and then took Blaine's hand in his before leaving his apartment and walking to his car.

* * *

"Boss!" Peter turned to Jones to see him looking at one of the monitors in the van. "I think they're leaving. What should we do?" Peter turned around to look out of the window and indeed, there Neal was with the little boy, walking to the car. "They don't have anything with them, so I think they'll be coming back here. Let's just follow them in your car and see where they're going." Jones nodded. "Alright boss." They both left the van and got in Jones' car to follow Neal to wherever he was going.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me now! :) **

**Also, not a lot of Peter in this chapter, but I just didn't really know why he would even ****_be_**** in this chapter so... yeah. **

**See you all hopefully next week! **

**-GleekKlainer**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all: I'm sorry! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter but I just didn't get to actually writing the chapter. I still don't like it that much, but here it is anyway :)**

**Hope you like it... **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Shopping trip **

Cooper placed Blaine in his seat before moving to the front and getting in himself. He switched the radio on before starting the car and driving away in the direction of the mall.

It was only a 15 minute drive, but in Blaine's bouncy state, even that was too long. They weren't even driving for 2 minutes when he asked the first question. "Coopa?" "Yes squirt? What is it?" Cooper replied, looking at Blaine via the rearview mirror. "Are we almost there yet?" Cooper laughed and Blaine just grinned at him. "We haven't even been driving for 5 minutes B! We still have to drive for about 10 minutes, okay?" Blaine pouted adorably but nodded his head none the less.

After that, Blaine was quite for a few minutes. "Coopa?" Cooper smiled to himself and prepared himself for the next question. "Yes B?" "Can I really choose dinner _and_ which clothes I would like to have?" _'He sure is polite, I wonder were he picked that up. Obviously not from our parents.'_ Cooper turned the grimace that overtook his face while thinking about their parents quickly into a smile, before Blaine saw his face. "Yes B, you can really choose what you want to have." Blaine bounced up and down in his seat, a big grin still stretched across his face.

Blaine didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, so Cooper could focus on the road without hurting his brother's feelings by asking him to stay quiet.

* * *

Peter looked around while Jones was driving the car to figure out where they might be going. After a while, he saw a sign of the mall and wondered if they were going there. "Do you think they might be going to the mall?" Peter asked Jones. "The mall? I guess so. Maybe he needs stuff for a dinner or something." "Yeah, maybe." After that, they both went quiet until they reached their, or rather Neal's, destination. Which turned out to be the mall, as Peter had suspected. They both got out of the car so that they were ready to move, but stayed behind a bit so they couldn't be seen.

* * *

Cooper stopped the car and moved to the back to get Blaine out as well. "We're here squirt! What do you want to do first? The clothes or diner?" Blaine didn't even have to think about that question before he responded. "The clothes! Can we do the clothes first Coopa?" Cooper laughed to himself before responding: "Of course we can B. Come on!" Cooper stepped aside so Blaine could climb out of the car, but Blaine stayed where he was and just stuck his little arms out. "Oh, do I have to carry you, yeah?" Cooper laughed.

Blaine suddenly blushed a bit and said in a shy voice "Please?" Cooper laughed again and lifted his little brother up before placing him on his hip. He then closed the car door and made his way to the entrance of the mall. Once inside he looked to all of the stores. There were a _lot_ of stores. _'Where am I supposed to start?' _Cooper thought to himself. _'I don't know what he likes, oh god as long as we won't be stuck here all day.' _

Cooper's thought were interrupted by Blaine, who was bouncing up and down on his hip and pointing at something. "There Coopa! Can we go there? Please can we go?" Cooper followed Blaine's finger to see what he was pointing at and saw a store with all kinds of bowties in the window. _'Bowties?'_ "You like bowties B?" Blaine looked at Coopa with a shocked expression on his tiny face. "Yes!" He then looked a bit hesitant and shy. "You don't Coopa? If you don't like them I can choose something else!", he added quickly.

Cooper looked at his brother and saw all the emotions on his face, not really understanding why he looked a bit scared. "No, of course we can go there B, I just didn't know you like bowties. And you don't have to be afraid to ask me something, alright?" He looked at Blaine and saw him nod his head. Then, not wanting to stay in this mood, he added. "And of course I like bowties B! They're awesome!" A grin took over Blaine's face and Cooper gave himself a mental shoulder pat.

* * *

Jones parked the car and looked at Peter, who was looking at the mall entrance Neal was just entering. "What do you want to do boss? Should we follow him or should we stay here?" Peter thought about this for a moment before he responded. "Why don't you stay here and I'll follow them inside. Make sure you can hear me and I'll let you know if he makes any sudden movements." "Alright boss, good luck."

* * *

Cooper entered the store with all the bowties with Blaine still on his hip. One of the saleswomen approached them with a small on her face and looked at Cooper. "How can I help you today sir?" Cooper looked at Blaine. "We're here for him actually." He said, motioning to his little brother. The woman, Jessica according to her nametag, looked surprised before quickly putting a smile back on her face. She turned her attention to Blaine who looked at her with a smile and a happy glint in his hazel eyes.

"And what do you like young man?" Blaine bounced a bit on Cooper's hip before answering. "Bowties! I like bowties." He looked thoughtful for a bit before adding. "And bright colors." Jessica smiled at him before returning her gaze to Cooper. "Why don't you follow me sit, I'll show some items I think might suit you."

* * *

Peter watched as Neal inside a store with clothes he wouldn't normally wear. The store sold all kinds of bowties, vests, khakis, button ups etc. _'Why would he go there? He doesn't normally wear that kind of clothes.'_ Peter found the answer to his question when he followed Neal and the little boy inside. He saw the saleswomen pointing out clothes, clothes in sizes that wouldn't fit Neal. The clothes _would_ however fit the little boy. _'So he's shopping for clothes for the boy? Why would he do that?' _He continued to follow them around the store. Not really thinking something significant would happen, but also not willing to take the risk. You never knew with Neal after all.

* * *

When Jessica had pointed out a lot of different articles, Cooper and Blaine made there way to the changing stalls so Blaine could try the clothes on. Cooper helped Blaine out of the clothes he was wearing and helped Blaine in a green and white checkered button up, gray khakis, green suspenders and a matching green bowtie. When he was ready he turned Blaine so his little brother could look into the mirror. "What do you think B?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Blaine beamed at his reflection and bounced on his feet. "I love it Coopa! Can I have it please?" Cooper smiled at him and Blaine smiled back when he caught his eyes in the mirror. "You look very dapper B." Blaine turned to look at him with a confused expression on his face. "What's dapper Coopa?" Cooper just shook his head. "It means you can have the outfit." Blaine squealed and threw his arms around Cooper's neck.

After the first outfit they found some more before going to the cash register to pay for the clothes. They left the store after that and looked around the mall to choose there next destination. Cooper turned and was suddenly met with a figure standing right in front of him. He jumped back a bit and angled his body to keep Blaine hidden behind him. Blaine looked on curiously.

After a minute Cooper realized he knew who the figure was and his expression turned into one of wonder. "Mozzie?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be up, sorry for that. I just don't really know at the moment where I want to go with the story. There are things I still want to do, but I don't know how exactly how I'm gonna type them. I'm really sorry for this! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's ready though. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, let me know :)**

**-GleekKlainer**


End file.
